


God Didn't Do This (The Devil Did)

by plinys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to be elected mayor, Hux cashes in a favor with the Kingpin, Snoke, and in return gets assistance from one of his 'legendary' Knights of Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Didn't Do This (The Devil Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Or this started as a "Horror" AU for my ABC au meme, got off track by a lot. Though I could salvage it and call it close enough for my Kylux Exchange, but realized my partner deserves more than a fic refurbished to fit their interests, so I'm just posting this and calling it my Horror AU after all.
> 
> Let's be real though, it's not horror, it's gritty netflix superhero tv show.

Going to Snoke was ill advised.

Necessary, but ill advised.

Anything that could implicate him or jeopardize his own position would mean that this all was for naught. His own men, loyal soldiers that would die for him if given the order, could not be seen taking this hit. Not if he wanted to still be able to present his hands as clean to the city’s eyes.

The son of a mob boss, reformed into a budding politician that cared about the city. That was the version of Hux that they would want to elect as mayor.

Not the man who single handedly ran the drug problem that his campaign threaten to eliminate.

Not that man who had an army of men dressed in white suits with machine guns in their hands ready at his beck and call.

And certainly not the man who stood before the Kingpin of crime asking for a _favor_.

“Why not have one of your own take the hit?”

He wonders briefly if the rumors are true.

That Snoke is no mere human man, that he can see into the minds of the men before him and discover their true desires. As Hux stares down at the figure before him, scarred and weathered he cannot believe it. He has never been the sort of fool to put tin foil over his head to ward of imagined telepaths.

“I'm hope for someone a bit more subtle.”

Phasma, his loyal right hand, shifts beside him. Her crome jacket glinting in the harsh lights of Snoke’s lair all but proves his point.

When he shifts his gaze back to Snoke he could always swear he sees a hint of a smile on his brittle lips. A look that leaves a sense of unease curling inside of Hu. Such a sense that is not quashed in the slightest when Snoke speaks, “I have just the Knight.”

\---

The Knights of Ren were a ghost story.

They were the reason Snoke still ran this city despite the fact that he was far past what anyone could consider his prime.

They were rumored to have been _gifted_ with unnatural abilities.

When Hux was a boy there had been stories told of people born with extraordinary gifts. _Mutants_ was the most common slur, freaks of nature, a better name for them. A registration act had been created to catalogue the masses of them that existed across the country, an idea of peace between humans and their ‘newly evolved’ cousins.

It was a glorious lie.

Within two months of the registration act that deaths began. Now that these mutated humans were easy to find, radical groups rose up to eliminate their presence.

By the time Hux entered the world these creatures were long gone, and the men - men like his father - who had been brave enough to hunt them down were idolized by the seedier parts of society.

This was why he had come to Snoke, the rumored possessor of the last remains of a nearly extinct species.

For having his competition to be killed by a _mutant_ , would be perfect justice, after all it was in their name that she had so often advocated.

\---

A coffee shop.

One of the most inconspicuous places on the planet. Perhaps not the most ideal place to be meeting with the future executioner  of his only competition, but welcoming one of _them_ into his home was something that Hux had refused to do.

His eyes scan the cluttered coffee shop, his drink - large, black, no sugar or milk - sits in front of him growing cold in its untouched state. Anxiously he thumbs at the edge of the folder he'd brought with his for the Knight, with each passing second he presses the edge of the pages against his finger with more force than previously required.

Breathe in, breathe out.

“Mr. Hux.”

The voice is deep, deep enough that he can feel it in his very soul, no uncertainty in the tone. Hux does not need to turn around to know that the man behind him is the one that he has been waiting on.

“Why don’t you sit down,” he says instead staring still down at his briefing.

It is only when he hears the tell tale drag of a chair being pulled out and the sound of one settling into it, that Hux looks up at the _Knight_ that Snoke had offered him.

He is younger than Hux had expected, or perhaps it is simply if soft round features giving him the appearance of youth. The Knight is not attractive in any sense, features unproportional, eyes far too wide, hair a wild mane around his face. Yet he is unassuming, the sort of punk looking kid that Hux would pass on the street without a second glance.

“You're him then.”

“I am,” the Knight confirms. “Kylo of Ren.”

“You already know who I am,” Hux says not bothering to introduce himself. “Do you know why you're here?”

“Snoke owed you a favor, this is how you're cashing in.”

Certainly that much was true, but that was privileged information, he is surprised for a second that Kylo would have been privy to this.

“I don’t know what you did to earn that favor,” the Knight adds as if sensing Hux’s hesitancy to reply.

“I meant, do you know what I need you to do?”

“Eliminate the competition.”

He pushes the folder across the table. “Mayor Organa is going up for reelection, I would like to ensure that that's impossible.”

Kylo does not touch the folder, seems to ignore its presence at all. Instead he steadily meets Hux's eyes, with his own dark ones, gaze unwavering.

“You want her dead.”

“Ideally,” Hux admits. “Though that depends on what you're capable of.”

This time he gets a reaction from Kylo. Offended, highly, he is not the type to be underestimated. It makes Hux wonder if anyone ever has, or are they all too busy quivering in their boots fearing the Knights supposed abilities.

“You underestimate me.”

“Impress me,” Hux offers. “Prove me wrong.”

The Knight’s lips curl up at once, as if this was exactly what he had been waiting for.

“Give me your drink.”

He means to react in confusion, to ask what in the world Kylo would want with cold coffee, but he cannot manage to form any objection. His hands move without his accord, pushing the cup across the table to Kylo.

It is only once he removes his hand from the cup that it hits him exactly what had happened.

Fear would not the natural emotion. Fear at what he could be commanded to do, what he would do without being willing.

Instead all Hux can see is the endless possibilities.

“Consider me impressed.”

\---

He’ll watch the videos later, years down the road, the portrait of youth corrupted by illegal experimentation.

He’ll wonder then if he had always known somewhere on the inside that what Kylo could do was not normal even by _mutant_ standards.

He'll stare at his laptop screen, ignoring his own reflection, to focus on the child with a familiar pattern of freckles and tangled dark hair, to watch as he lashed out against his would be helpers.

The truth is he knew since that day in the coffee shop as Kylo raised a cup of cold coffee to his lips, just before he said. “It's only fitting that I kill my mother, just as I once killed my father.”

\---

It's a penthouse apartment, modern and sleek, the sort of place that Hux would have picked out for himself.

The couple that opens the door are young professionals. A woman in a pink dress and a man in a navy sweater, as unassuming as people could be. Their faces are confused for five seconds, until Kylo speaks up beside him, “You want to welcome us in.”

Then the robotic look sets in, as they speak in sync, “We want to welcome you in.”

Kylo steps forward the second they say this, Hux following only a second behind.

“We’re going to be your guests for the time being. You are delighted by this news.”

Their robotic looks shift to stepford wives smiles, as the woman speaks up, “Welcome. I do hope you enjoy the view.”

“Oh we intend to,” Kylo reassures her, gesturing with his head towards the wall to wall windows. It is only as Hux follows him over to gaze out of them that he realizes why the Knight chose this apartment and _this_ building. For across the street is a building which currently is occupied by Organa’s reelection campaign.

There's two children sitting on the couches watching some sort of TV show. Unnoticed until one of them let's out a concerned call for their mother.

It's irrational but Hux cannot stop himself from speaking. “Don’t kill the kids.”

Kylo’s face turns cross for a second before he heaves a put upon sigh.

“Children should be seen and not heard,” Kylo insists before casting a dismissive wave at them. “Or better, not _seen_ and not _heard._ Into the closet you two before I change my mind.”

Hux watches as the two of them shuffle forward, in the same robotic manner that their parents had welcomed him inside, into the closet.

“I wouldn't have expected you to have a soft spot for kids,” Kylo says, as he slams and bars the door shut.

“I don't.”

The noise he gets in return manages to be both dismissive and disbelieving.

\---

He watches as Kylo builds an army, more and more mindless bodies pass into the apartment, delivering information in robotic tones.

It's to the point where Hux had almost gotten used to the interruptions, arriving back time and time again with one of his own men as a personal guard flanking him, and watching as Kylo made sport of whatever poor person he'd managed to ensnare this time.

One time after watching a man snap his counterparts neck with a simple order Hux can not longer keep himself quiet, “How does it work? Your mutation.”

Kylo makes a displeased face at the term but gives Hux his attention. “It's not a mutation, it's Force sensitivity, caused by the mitichlorians in my bloodstream.”

“Mitochondria?” Hux repeats certain he has misheard. His knowledge about biology was limited.

“No Miti-” Kylo stops. “They’re microorganism that inhabit my body, they’re what creates your so called _mutation_.”

“I don't need a science lesson,” Hux insists. “I want to know what it is you do, what's the scope of your influence.”

Kylo doesn't ask why he needs to know. They both understand the importance of this.

“I can control people's minds, if I phrase it as a direction they'll do it.” He shrugs at his. “I could tell someone to _go fuck themselves_ and they'd spend the next twelve hours trying to put their dick in their own asshole.”

That mental image was not one Hux has particularly needed.

“Have you?”

“Ever fucked myself?”

“No. Ordered someone to.”

“Ah,” Kylo pauses. “Not exactly. Though I did tell someone to _get wrecked_ and well - let's just say that was entertaining.”

“I'd imagine,” Hux relents, “You said twelve hours.”

“The amount of time an order has hold on a person, after that with no contact from me they simply stop doing whatever it is I asked of them.”

“I see.”

He had hoped, foolishly, that Kylo’s removal of his opponent could be more subtle. That he could simply instruct Organa not to run again and she would not. This complicated that.

He does not notice that he had been speaking out loud, until Kylo says, “It does not work on other Force sensitives.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mayor Organa,” Kylo clarifies. “She's Force sensitive.”

Another complication.

Hux lets out a groan.

He should've expected this - Organa’s reelection platform was welcoming _mutants_ back into society - something she would stand to be in favor of if she herself was one.

“Fuck.”

\---

Tomorrow.

At the press conference.

His eyes flick to the clock over the stove of the apartment they've acquired. The red numbers blink at him counting up to the moment that he gets everything he's ever wanted.

Everything he's ever wanted.

Those were Kylo’s words as he proudly presented his plan. Hux hadn't objected to them at the time, but now as the night drags on it is easier to speak his mind.

“I don't just want to be mayor,” Hux admits, in the stillness of night with only Kylo to hear him. “I want to be so much more than that, I want to run this city.”

Kingpin.

He wants to be the Kingpin.

What better position to inherit the city then from on high. A public persona and a private one, easily crafted to further his goals.

Deception hidden behind a politician's perfect smile.

He knows this, has always known, that this was where he belonged, but it was not until Kylo spoke that he truly believed it.

“And you will.”

  
  
  



End file.
